His Detectives
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Captain Jimmy Deakins thinks about his Detectives. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent or any of the characters associated with it.

**Author's notes**: Mree. I know I should be working on Apathy. I've got part of the next chapter written, but I've been too brain dead to finish the rest of the chapter. Bah. So instead, I've decided to give my wonderful readers, no matter how few there are, a ton of one-shots I wrote during class today. Don't ask where I got the ideas, because I really don't know. They just kinda popped into my head and threatened to drive me crazy unless I put them on paper. I've even got a couple first person POV fics I wrote, and I usually hate writing in first person. Anyway, I better get typing.

* * *

Jimmy Deakins had worked with detectives for the longest time. Over-all he never got close to them, never saw any special qualities. The four detectives currently under his 'rule' were different. They re-defined Detectives as a whole. Robert Goren. Alexandra Eames. Carolyn Barek and Mike Logan. They were his detectives, and even though he hated to admit it, he was protective and possessive of them all.

His wife would often tease him about his connection to his four detectives and how he spent more time with them than her. He would just smile, a slight blush rising up on his cheeks as he realized how close he really was to his detectives.

Mike Logan was the first one he had heard of, even though he came to the squad after Goren and Eames. Logan had been a popular detective when he worked in homicide and back then Deakins had always kept his eyes out when promising talent arose. After Mike was exiled to Staten Island, Deakins knew he wanted him on the squad more than anything, but he'd have to wait until Logan had received his punishment for punching the ADA.

The next detective he met was Alex Eames. A small, strong minded young blond who came from a family of cops and other civil servants. She was the only one of her sisters who had gone into law enforcement, which made her father rather proud. Deakins had first stumbled upon her when she was working vice. The captain had been a good friend of Jimmy's and Deakins was often seen lurking around, giving out helpful tips or swapping jokes.

Alex was the first detective of the four he had ever talked to. She had been polite, and he remember she had, and still has, a strong handshake. In the back of Deakins' mind, he'd stored away all the information he had on her in case he ever needed a good detective. It wasn't a surprise that he had asked her to work at the Major Case squad when he was assigned to it.

Robert Goren was the one he heard the most rumors about. Just from listening to the rumors, one could learn a lot about Goren's past. He is the son of a schizophrenic mother and an absent father. He was the brother to a man with a gambling problem, who always managed to get Bobby to help him with his debts, even if they haven't seen each other in person for years.

It was Goren's past that had molded him into the person he is today. The compassionate, caring genius who always got the perp into prison. His interrogating techniques were renown all over the NYPD, and that is only one of the reasons Deakins had chosen Robert Goren to work for him at the Major Case squad.

Finally there was Carolyn Barek, the quietest of the four and the lease renown. He had gotten to her from a tip off from a friend in the FBI. Barek was a small bodied female with gentle brown eyes. She was one of those quiet but deadly types who could charm and befriend a suspect one moment and the next turn on them and get a full blown confession. She fit together well with Logan, in more than one way.

That thought brought a smile to Captain Jimmy Deakins' lips as he glanced out of his office, silently observing the four detectives, _his_ four detectives as they talked, joked, and smiled.

Jimmy Deakins certainly loved his hand-picked detectives and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**Author's notes**: And there you go. There aren't really very many Deakins fics out there, so I decided to throw this one out. It sucks, but I can live with it. 


End file.
